A Common Bond
by Show-Stealing
Summary: When your life is revolving around work, never having down time, never having fun, you get sick of it, you want a change, you plan some heavy nights out which start with fireworks before it even begins.
1. Chapter 1

John was driving down the interstate he was looking forward to the next lot of shows in Tampa Florida, him and a few of the boys were planning some heavy nights out. He smiled turning the radio up as a song he liked came on the radio. A somewhat low member of management was close with John, they came into the company relatively at the same time, he was making his own way down to Tampa, since he was leaving to the next state earlier than the talent to make sure everything was ready for there arrivals. John looked at the view of the sea he had, it was a beautiful sight, the sun setting as the sky was turning a deep shade of blue, casting a dark light over the state. When he turned back to look at the vehicles in front of him, their stop signals blazed strong, almost like a sea of red in front of him. Reacting quickly, he pressed his brake.

The car began skidding instantly on the wet surface, it had rained hours previous which left water laying on the road.

Slamming into the car in front taking them both sliding along the interstate. John wrenched the wheel to the right desperately trying to get control. Sliding along the line of cars once again he turned the wheel to the right, careering onto the grassy, mud covered slope away from the road, taking the other car with him.

John reached the bottom of the ditch and felt the front of his car impact, then the sickening feeling of the entire car lifting and turning in a flip. The roof impacted first sending him hard against the seat belt shoulder strap and smashing his head into the roof, which was now several inches closer. The car finished its flip and landed leaving a silence in the air.

The pain was intense. It hurt from the top of his head, down his neck to the middle of his back. Slowly he became aware of his surroundings. The radio was still playing and the engine was racing.

He came around enough to switch the car off and took it out of gear. The snapping and grinding noises from the shifter told him his beloved car he'd had since a teenager was no longer drivable. He turned the radio off as the noise really wasn't helping his headache. He sat still, seeing if anyone had pulled over to help them, after a few minutes of no one calling, no one trying to make it down the slop John knew it was down to him.

He could hear the hiss of the smashed radiator. All of the windows were gone or smashed, except the rear window, which was miraculously intact.

Slowly John turned looking over at the other vehicle, he pushed open the jammed door having to use force to move it open, he climbed from the wreckage,head spinning as he stood, he approached the other accident, the sight he sore was one he would always want to forget.

"Ben" he shouted as started pulling on the door wrenching it open, it was his close from lower management, the odds were unbelievable and this was only something you would have a bad dream about.

John's voice was echoing through the man's head, he thought he was hearing the voice he wanted to hear but as he looked up seeing Johns lips move,but unable to focus on them long enough to know what the were saying to him. He thought this was his mind playing tricks on him but when he moved his eyes to the other car sore the wreck that was john's beloved one of a kind car, it all became horribly real.

His seatbelt was pinning him to the spot, he tried to move it to free himself ,as he looked down he sore the blood running down his arm, over the bone that was now protruding through his skin.

John managed to pull the door open and reached across him pulling the seatbelt from him and lifting him from the vehicle. Getting them both a safe distance from the collision and resting him down on the ground. John rushed back to his car searching the floor for his cell which had fallen from his pocket during the tumbling.

Ben's head was banging blood soaking his clothes, he watched John run to his car. Holding his own arm still a sickly feeling taking over him as he looked down at the bone which had broken clean through his flesh.

John finally found his cell and began running back over to Ben ,kneeling down,seeing how badly injured he was shook John to his very core, Ben was pale and clammy John pulled open his flip cell the screen fell away in his hand, out of frustration John through the phone into the near by tree.

John sat down as he sore a man on the top of the hill on the phone "It's gonna be ok" he yelled down "Help is on it's way"

John wanted to yell back but as he tried his mouth just wouldn't seem to open.

Lifting his good arm Ben put his hand on the stinging sensation he was getting from his head the warm thick liquid covering his fingers shocked him he pull his hand away looking at the blood sliding down his hand over his arm,and everything went black.

John heard the thud of Ben's arm hit the ground and looked down at his friend, he shook his slightly "Ben" he spoke "Ben, Ben wake up, Ben don't do this it's not funny!"

* * *

**_Hope you liked it :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

John groaned as he put his hand against his head, he looked around "dude" he pushed Ben off the bed "get your dick off me" Ben was laying cuddling up to John in his double bed until he was pushed to the floor "your dating a diva yet your so damn gay" he grumbled putting his head deeper into his pillow, if another man did that he would have a serious problem with it but since it was Ben, he was totally fine with it, he was like that kid in school a few years younger than you, you'd let do what ever they wanted to you, never mind how embarrassing it could have been.

"I hit my head" Ben whined from the floor

"i had the craziest of dreams" John mumbled "You died in a car accident which I caused"

"that's, nice" Ben rubbed his face "my head hurts"

"That's because you just banged it idiot, stop talking"

"Why, you reading harry potter again?" Ben asked "gay boy"

"liking harry potter doesn't make you gay Ben" John shouted sitting up on the edge of his bed "and besides, what would you know?" John stood up heading to the bathroom "You normally sit at home Saturday night watching the notebook with that dick head you call your girlfriend"

"Hey" Ben sat up raising his voice "my girlfriend has a vagina" John turned to Ben wiping his face with a towel to get the water off his face he just splashed on his face "and a very nice one at that so shut your mouth"

"Your only saying that because you get to put your-"

"Finish that sentence Cena and I'll kick you in yours" Mickie James said with her hands on her hips looking at the half naked man who chuckled throwing the towel over his shoulder.

"dude seriously?" John chuckled towards Ben "Your seriously dating this chick, she doesn't even knock"

"heeey baby" Ben stood up and went to the women kissing her lips "I told you I'd call you to meet you for breakfast"

"Yeah well I thought I'd come check you were alive since it's 4 o'clock in the afternoon"

"funny you should mention death" John pointed to mickie as he ate his kebab from the night before "i dreamt I killed Ben in a car accident"

Mickie looked at John "that's not funny, where in your sick little mind do you think that's funny"

"oh I dunno about here" John pointed to a spot on his head

"baby" Ben smiled getting mickie's full attention "why don't I take you out for some dinner, say about 8, im free, and I do the schedules so I know you are to"

"You are never going out with him again" mickie pointed to John as she looked at Ben leaving the room

"i know baby, bye, love you" he pouted a kiss at mickie then shut the door

"dude you are so whipped" John laughed "Your never going out with him again, what is she your mother?"

"listen here you immature child" Ben raised his voice getting a shocked look from John "When you've dated a women that you love with all your heart and want to be with every second you breathe, come back to me and take the piss out of my relationship but until you've felt that, keep your strangely large ass out of it"

"ok" John mumbled "no need to point out my butt, dude, low blow"

Ben sighed "ok im sorry, but, please just, be civil, for me at least"

"fine but you have to tell her to, it's not fair it's always just me that get's the lectures"

"i swear to god it's like having a child" Ben turned away from John going to the bathroom

"oh and dude" John called after him "when you have a kid, cool uncle John will teach him all about the ladies" John nodded flicking his eyebrows

"oh and I can't do that?" Ben asked offended

"Your dating mickie, your taste in women sucks"

"what did we just finish talking about John?"

"what did we just finish talking about John?" John repeated in a childish voice

"yanno sometimes, I really wonder why im friends with you"


	3. Chapter 3

Mickie was walking down the street with Ben after there dinner together "You look gorgeous" he smiled at her

"Thank you" she said sweetly holding onto his arm as they took a slow walk towards the hotel

"Benny boy"

"Great" mickie mumbled rolling her eyes letting go of Ben's arm

"Hey john" Ben said clasping hands with the man

"Dude you coming" punk called from a group of the superstars who were out once again

"Naa, think im just gonna go chill with mickie"

Mickie kissed Ben's cheek "go" she said, Ben looked at her "Seriously, go" mickie motioned to across the road "I'll just go get drunk with the divas" she smiled

"About time you let your hair down" he smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

The wwe superstars all whooped and hollered as mickie and Ben made out in the middle of the street "Don't be back to late" she whispered in his ear "Need your opinion on some lingerie I bought"

Ben groaned softly "Can't we just go back now"

Mickie chuckled softly "this will teach you for making me beg the other night" she winked at him and walked across the road with extra swing in her hips knowing he was watching her.

"come on dude" John put his hands on Ben's shoulders "the night's young and only just beginning" he pushed the man towards the group of superstars waiting for the only person from management that actually treated them friends and not just like employees.

* * *

The superstars had taken over a club, they were drinking making noise dancing and just having fun, the dance floor was packed with the superstars just bouncing and singing along to the song that was on. There fans were in the club, the general public wouldn't put up with there stupidity so found another club to have fun in.

Ben's phone began ringing, he started making his way and motioned to John his phone was ringing, John was always worried that Ben didn't feel it fitted in when he did.

When Ben got outside the loud club he answered his phone "Hello?"

"Hi, Mr Rowland, I know it's pretty late, but there's been a development with your tests you recently had"

"oh ok" Ben nodded as he spoke softly wandering away from the club

"We're going to need you to come as soon as possible to discuss what we've found" His doctor said to him

"um" Ben glanced at the club where John seemed to be having a good time "I'm free now"

"Ok that's great, if you could possibly make your way to the hospital"

"Um, that's the thing, I'm in Florida on business, I can get the first flight to Virginia tonight, but I don't know if you'll still be there"

"I'm here all night catching up on paper work, just get here if you can"

* * *

"Where's Ben?" John asked looking around the group as they met outside the club to move onto the next

"Probably gone home" punk called up "kid couldn't hang" he chuckled

"Why are you even here?" Zack Ryder asked "You don't drink"

"Why are you asking stupid question?" punk asked

"Your a stupid question" Zack tried to make a comeback

"That doesn't even make sense" Punk said to the man turning to him

"Ok guys" randy pushed the two men apart "Let's have a nice night ay"

"Tell him then"

"noo, tell him"

John stood and mumbled to himself "wow, no wonder Ben doesn't like me and mickie bickering, it's really annoying" he looked away


	4. Chapter 4

It was early afternoon the next day and John was wandering around the hotel lobby, he was lucky, he never got hangovers and people hated him for it. Everyone he was out with the night before was ill in bed with hangovers, even punk was still in bed and he didn't drink.

"Well hello" he smiled at his friend Ben "Dude you ok?" John asked the man who seemed pale and looked like he hadn't slept for a week, John touched the man's arm and he slowly raised his head to John. "Where did you disappear to last night?" John closed his eyes "oh god Ben please don't tell me you cheated on mickie"

"I didn't cheat on mickie" he spoke softly

John pulled the man into the empty TV room "Ben, it's me, you can tell me anything"

Mickie walked into the room as Ben took a deep breathe as his eyes watered forming the tears in his eyes. "What's going on?"

"I don't know he won't tell me"

"What have you done" mickie asked softly "Did you cheat? You never came back last night Ben"

"i didn't cheat" Ben snapped crying "im dieing" he sat down putting his head in his hands, mickie looked at John as she sat next to Ben rubbing his back.

John crouched in front of the man "Ben what are you talking about this isn't funny"

Ben raised his head slightly snivelling "last week, I found a lump, they ran some tests, they rang me last night asking if I could go in, so I slipped away from you lot and flew back to Virginia, I was hoping it wouldn't be that serious and I wouldn't have to tell you"

"what?" mickie asked "You wouldn't of told us something this serious"

"i didn't want to upset you" he looked at her "i hate it when your sad"

"Ben" mickie spoke softly

"carry on" John said with a nod to the man

"They told me, it was worse than they first thought, a lot worse actually, I've got testicular cancer"

"Ben, having cancer doesn't mean your going to die, people survive this" mickie spoke

"yeah will all of today's medicine they have" John agreed

Ben shook his head "it spread" he began crying again as he told the two people he cared about the most "i found the lump to late it's spread to most of my organs, they can't treat me, it's progressed to much" he cried again "they said I may only have 6 weeks"

John backed away from Ben until he found a chair he could sit on, mickie sat stunned, her and Ben were meant to be forever. He promised her forever.

"6 weeks?" mickie squeaked out through her tears

Ben looked at mickie taking her hand "If you don't want to stand by me through this I'll understand if it's to hard for you"

Mickie shook her head "No" she looked him in the eyes "Why would I just leave you? I love you I could never do that" the couple shared a kiss before putting there foreheads together

"I'll be there to dude" John nodded as he looked at him "but for the record, im not bathing you" he smiled

"Bit weird of you to of wanted to" Ben chuckled

"And, if you can't tell anyone, if you want them to know, if you want me to, I will" John spoke softly

"me to" mickie said

"I'd appreciate that" Ben nodded

* * *

**The next chapter starts where he deteriorates, it's not all sad though, I promise.**


	5. 42 days to go

John and Mickie were finding it hard to remain happy and stay as normal as possible as Ben asked them to, Ben walked into the room smiling "ok" he waved a piece of paper at them "i finished it"

"Finished what baby?" mickie asked softly sitting up

"My bucket list"

"What's that?" John asked rubbing his head

"All the things I want to do before I die" Ben sighed when John and mickie looked sad once again "please, try for me, I don't want to spend my last few weeks sitting around mopping"

John stood up and went towards the man "let's see what you've got on here" John took it and scanned over it "dude, you have nothing sexual on here" he said

"done it all" Ben smiled winking at mickie who broke a soft smile

"nice" John smiled nodding handing Ben the list back

Mickie stood up rubbing her hands on her thighs, her hands were sweaty from being so nervous "Anyone want a drink?" she said going to the kitchenette trying to control her tears.

John nodded at Ben, he took a breathe and walked over to mickie cuddling into her from behind "What you thinking about?" he whispered in her ear

"My life without you" mickie spoke softly closing her eyes as he nuzzled his nose in her neck "Doesn't seem worth it"

"Mickie, please don't do this" he asked in a whisper

"I just" mickie moved away from the man "i love you, I just I need time to get my head around this" she spoke softly before grabbing her phone and leaving out the door.

"Dude" John said grabbing Ben "leave her, she needs time on her own"

"I cant just leave her she needs me"

"She also needs time to get her head around this" John said looking at his friend who sighed and sat on the couch taking his phone out his pocket and staring at it hoping mickie would text or call.

* * *

John sipped his beer, he'd taken Ben to a local quite bar to take his mind off mickie "She really loves you" John said softly knowing no matter what he did Ben was worrying he had lost mickie "She'll be back" there eyes connected "She just needs time"

"Time is something I don't have" Ben sighed turning his head away looking at everyone going about there business with not a care in the world, he knew mickie was out there somewhere he just hoped she would come back, it would be a lot harder these next few weeks without her.

* * *

Ben and John walked back into Ben's hotel room to find mickie "I um, I ran you a bath" she seemed nervous, she folded her arms over her stomach and smiled slightly at the pair

"I'll go and leave you two to it" he patted Ben's back and went to leave

"wait" mickie rushed out after John as Ben looked over his shoulder going into the bathroom

"yeah?" John turned to her when he got into the hall, he didn't like her, but, he could pretend for a few weeks, make Ben think he did like her for once and make him happy.

"Um" mickie glanced at Ben "I know you have like your own life and anything"

"Not really" he shrugged "all work to be honest"

Mickie scratched her head "but I'd appreciate it if you could try to be around more, I can't do this alone, and, I just" mickie began to cry softly "i can't do it"

John stood awkwardly not really knowing what to do "i um, I would have been here as often as I could of, I know this is hard but just think how hard this is for Ben mickie, we need to be strong for him"

"im trying" she cried softly rubbing her tears away "i just I know it's going to get really tough"

"Us three will just have to stick together" John nodded and smiled slightly "for a change"

"Thanks john"

"hey, it's Benny boy, do anything for him" he nodded and walked away, mickie shut the door behind her as she walked in. She began to undress down to nothing and walked into the bathroom.

"wow" Ben gazed over her body

"You gonna let me in" she said sweetly

"oh, most defiantly" he smiled, mickie got into the bath, Ben leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you"

"I love you to baby" Ben put his hand on her cheek

"I guess you can tick this off that bucket list"

"i guess I can" he smiled at her


	6. 41 days to go part 1

John waited for the door to open, mickie pulled the door open "hey"

"This a good time?" John asked glancing around

"um yeah, why are you acting, weird?" mickie asked

"oh, I hooked up with some girl"

"left before she woke up?" mickie chuckled

"Yeah" John nodded "Would of thought you'd have a problem with it?"

"why? It's not like I know the girl you did it to, I don't know her right? Because then I'd have to mad at you and it would make the whole getting a long thing a lot harder"

"You ramble a lot" John moved around mickie and went into the room

"Answer the question" Mickie said closing the door as John raided the fridge once again

"No, you don't know her" he called from the fridge.

Ben walked into the room oblivious John was even here "i hate baths, I forgot why I never took them, my skin feels so weird now"

"You seemed to fine with it last night" mickie said sitting down picking up her magazine

"I wasn't fine with the bath mickie it was the hot naked lady in there with me" he smiled

"nice" John nodded with a mouth full of food as he stood up from the fridge closing the door. He walked over and sat down next to mickie "she's hot" he said towards the magazine, he then chuckled when mickie rolled her eyes. "i was thinking, maybe today we could try to tick something off your bucket list"

"Thanks a nice idea" mickie spoke, she then looked to John "shame ive already suggested it" she smiled

"Don't be cocky" John shook his head "What one were you thinking?" he asked picking up the bucket list "Your not five, why colour it in?"

"I've categorised them, red one's, we'll probably never get to do, yellow we can but would need planning and green you could just do on a whim"

"Hm, very"

"don't" mickie spoke

"efficient" John forced himself not to take the piss out of mickie since they had this agreement to not argue for Ben's sake

"Um, question" Ben raised his hand, they looked at him "What the fuck happened to you to? Where's the arguing? The bitching? The insults?" they turned there heads to him, he let his shoulders relax realising what they were doing "Thank you for trying"

"Anyway, where are we going?" mickie asked

"oooh let's go to the zoo" John said excitedly

"why don't you clap your hands and jump up and down, Josephine"

"Your hilarious"

Mickie smiled "thank you"

"Dude, I still can't believe you've never been to the zoo"

"yeah you must have had a sad childhood" mickie agreed with John

"ok, you've been friends for 2 minutes, don't gang up on me, remember John im your boss and mickie, remember where you get yours"

"Your threatening me with sex?" mickie questioned

"oh wait, I forgot, that's what you do" Ben nodded "yeah, I can be a bitch to"

* * *

"Can we go now I want to see the monkeys" John whined, mickie looked at the man like he was a freak.

"im getting ben's medication, sense the tone" she said

"You have to be nice to me remember"

"well Ben's not here" mickie smiled

"oh yeah, your a bitch, your a freak, you threaten Ben with not having sex when you can't get your way what normal person does that and your incredibly" mickie turned to John folding her arms as Ben walked in "beautiful today, you should really wear your make up like that more often"

"John can I talk to you?" Ben asked

"sure" John walked over to Ben

"im worried about you"

John's face showed his confusion "what?"

"Your um, your being very, feminine lately"

"shut up" John raised his voice when mickie began laughing


	7. 41 days to go part 2

John put the food on the table as he sat down "this is a lot more fun than I thought it would be" John admitted as he looked over the zoo's map eating a frie.

Ben smiled and put an arm around mickie's waist "It's even better knowing the two people I care about most are finally getting along"

John looked up at mickie "we're good at pretending" he said before looking at Ben

"He's also good at ruining a special moment" mickie looked at Ben who smiled at kissed her softly "What was that for?" she whispered

"Nothing, just wanted to kiss you" he whispered back

"Well im ok with that" she smiled

"Good, because I may do it again"

Mickie smiled and leaned in kissing him once again

"im trying to eat" John spoke grossed out at the couple

"Your always eating" mickie countered with "You've said you were poor when you were a kid right"

"We struggled yeah why?" John asked

"Probably because you ate so damn much" mickie spoke "first your parents and now us, we just can't afford to keep you any more" mickie glanced at Ben who shrugged

"She's right, we're going have to put you up for adoption"

John faked a laugh before going back to his food.

* * *

Mickie was sat in the front of the car as Ben drove them back to the hotel, mickie was getting more and more agitated by john's soft snoring, if she liked the man she'd find it cute.

She looked over her shoulder at him "You can't be serious?" she glared towards the man curled up on the back seat

"baby relax" Ben smiled

"John" mickie raised her voice "John! John! John! John!"

"John" John repeated softly "john" as he repeated his name his smile grew as he slept "john John John" he fidgeted "john" he cheered

Ben chuckled glancing at his girlfriend "How can you not find him adorable?"

Mickie looked at Ben "yeah, I could just eat him up" she was sarcastic when she wanted to be, Ben smiled at mickie's face turning that little bit more pissed off when John began snoring again "that's it" she turned the radio full blast for a split second and John shot up, she sneered at him "oh am I'm sorry did my inappropriate noise disturb you"

"wow" John sat up leaning into look out the window "bitch" he mumbled

"I'm sorry what was that?" she questioned him

John turned his head to her "i said thank you for waking me up im missing seeing your oh so beautiful face"

"Whatever John if your gonna lie at least make it believable" She then moved to look out her window

"Bitch"

"jackass"

"enough" Ben spoke shocking the pair.


	8. 40 days to go

"well hello" John said cheerily walking into the couples hotel room the next morning "wow" he recoiled seeing the sight before him

"John, this is Ben's nurse" mickie said

"Are you friends with him?" the nurse asked

"eerr" mickie didn't quite know what to say

"I can explain" Ben hopped up and got to john's side "erm no I cant john" he walked away and stood by mickie "he had sex with her and never called" Ben whispered

"You have some nerve coming back here, I can't believe you never called me"

"Excuse me?" the women questioned

"i bet you don't even remember my name" he sneered looking away, he held a hand up when she began talking "it's John, by the way and don't bother telling me yours because I totally remember it"

"he so doesn't" mickie whispered folding her arms

"..lady" John pointed at the women "yeah I waited weeks for you to call me"

"i gave you my number you never called me"

"no no don't try to turn this around on me I am not some patient, you can, fix"

The nurse looked at the couple before looking back at John it was safe to say she was embarrassed "well im pretty sure I gave you my number"

"really think about it? Your a beautiful women" John smirked when the women blushed looking down "smart funny" he continued when she rose her head "we had a really good time, if I had your number why wouldn't I call you"

"i don't know" she mumbled "well maybe im wrong im so-"

"hey wow no, to late for apologies, you broke my heart" mickie rolled her eyes "Do you know how many women I had to have sex with to get over you" John began walking towards the bathroom

"John wait"

"no" he raised his voice turning to her "i waited a long time I can't wait any more" he began to 'tear up' as he shut the door behind him

* * *

John poked his head out the bathroom "Has she gone?"

"yeah, Romeo" mickie spoke turning the page of her magazine

"Where's Ben?"

"sleeping, the medication she's given him made him drowsy"

"I can't wait to move onto the next city"

"why?"

"To many ex's, I bumped into this women today and I was chatting her up then I realised, i'd already slept with her"

"so?"

"That's not even the weird part I don't think she remembers sleeping with me"

"and? You didn't remember her"

"Yeah but she should remember sleeping with me I am very memorable"

"maybe you were having an off night or something"

John gave mickie his serious look "now you listen here little lady, John Cena, never has an off night, although sometimes when I feel bloated I don't feel very sexy but even then im better then most"

"You are so cocky" mickie put her magazine down looking at the man who flicked his eyebrows

"that's what she said"


End file.
